bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Turaga
Turaga to Toa, którzy wypełnili swoje przeznaczenie i przekazali swoją Moc Toa innej istocie lub poświęcili ją dla wyższego dobra. Historia Tak jak miało to miejsce z Toa, Wielkie Istoty pierwszych Turaga stworzyły od razu w tej formie. Później bycie Turaga stało się ostatnim etapem "cyklu życia" Matoran. Turaga byli uznawani za mądrych przywódców Matoran i kierowali wioskami, podczas gdy Toa ich bronili. Jeden z pierwszych Turaga, z ojczyzny Lesovikka, oszalał i wysłał wszystkich swoich Matoran do Karzahni. Lesovikk przez lata próbował ich odnaleźć, bezskutecznie. Metru Nui zawsze miało Turagę sprawującego nad nim pieczę. W czasie Wojny Domowej Matoran przywódca miasta był nieskuteczny i nie mógł zażegnać konfliktu, który doprowadził do Wielkiej Dezorganizacji. 17 900 lat temu, Toa Jovan, którego drużyna uratowała Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui przez śmiercią wskutek Wielkiej Dezorganizacji, poświęcił swoją Moc Toa i stał się Turaga Voya Nui. Kilku członków jego zespołu również oddało moc i objęło stanowiska w różnych częściach wszechświata. Około 15 000 lat temu, Toa Ognia imieniem Dume stał się Turagą i został wybrany na lidera Metru Nui. Przewodził Miastu Legend przez następne 14 000 lat, chroniąc je przed atakami Rahi i inwazją Mrocznych Łowców, aż wreszcie został porwany i uwięziony przez Makutę Teridaxa, który przejął jego tożsamość, by uśpić Matoran i zrealizować swój straszliwy plan. Niedługo potem, Turagą został Toa Ognia Lhikan, który stworzył sześć Kamieni Toa dla nowych bohaterów. Zginął w walce z Makutą, ratując życie młodego Toa Vakamy. Jednakże, został później wskrzeszony wewnątrz Czerwonej Gwiazdy. Podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, wywołanego przez Makutę Teridaxa, zginął Jovan, a Matoranie z Voya Nui musieli radzić sobie sami. Turaga Magnetyzmu został wskrzeszony na Czerwonej Gwieździe. 110px|left|thumb|Turaga Lhikan Sześcioro Toa wybranych przez Lhikana po zabraniu uśpionych Matoran z Metru Nui i ukryciu na nowej wyspie masek Kanohi przeznaczyło swoją moc do przebudzenia Matoran i w rezultacie stało się Turaga. Przez tysiąc lat pomagali oni mieszkańcom wiosek i walczyli z Rahi nasyłanymi przez Teridaxa. Służyli także wiedzą i wsparciem Toa Mata, gdy ci wylądowali na wyspie. Po powrocie do Metru Nui, zostali przywódcami miasta, razem z Dume. Gdy Teridax przejął władzę we wszechświecie, uwięził ich w Koloseum, a ich tytuł "Turaga" przejął zdradziecki Matoranin Ahkmou. Gdy Robot Wielkiego Ducha został zniszczony, a Teridax zabity w walce, ocaleli Turaga przenieśli się na Spherus Magna. Gdy dwa światy tworzyły nowe społeczeństwo, Turaga pełnili rolę przewodników i ambasadorów Matoran wśród Agori. Cechy i umiejętności Turaga są zazwyczaj mądrymi istotami, dysponującymi latami doświadczenia i przewodzącymi Matoran. Są odrobinę silniejsi niż Matoranie, ale dużo słabsi niż Toa. Ich moc żywiołu po transformacji jest znacznie osłabiona, ale mogą nadal z niej skorzystać, w niewielkim stopniu. Pomimo przemiany, Turaga mogą zachować koncentrację wymaganą do używania Szlachetnych Kanohi. Narzędzia Po przemianie, Wielkie Kanohi Toa zmieniają kształt i tracą część mocy, stając się Szlachetnymi Maskami. Turaga często korzystają z Odznaki Urzędy, symbolu ich stanowiska. Jest to najczęściej ich przemieniona Broń Toa. Fuzje 120px|right|thumb|Turaga Nui Turaga Nui to legendarny mędrzec, kombinacja sześciu Turaga. Maska i broń zależą od połączonych starszych. Moc Żywiołu Turaga Nui nie jest tak duża, jak Toa. Innym rodzajem fuzji jest Turaga Kaita, składający się z trzech Turaga. Zarówno Kaita i Nui mieliby zwiększoną siłę, jako wynik połączenia. Znani Turaga *Vakama - były Toa Metru Ognia *Onewa - były Toa Metru Kamienia *Matau - były Toa Metru Powietrza *Whenua - były Toa Metru Ziemi *Nuju - były Toa Metru Lodu *Nokama - była Toa Metru Wody *Lhikan - były Toa Mangai Ognia *Dume - były Toa Ognia *Jovan - były Toa Magnetyzmu *Pozostali członkowie drużyny Jovana, wykluczając tego, który użył Kanohi Igniki i tego, który nosił Kanohi Olmak *Turaga rzekomo zabity przez Vezoka *Trzej Turaga z jednej z misji Vezoka *Turaga z wyspy strzeżonej przez Toa Grawitacji, uciekł z niej gdy Lariska zabiła Toa *Grupa Turaga zabitych przez Lurkera, by zastraszyć Matoran *Jeden lub więcej Turaga z ojczyzny Tuyet *Turaga, który przewodził Metru Nui w okresie Matorańskiej Wojny Domowej *Turaga z wyspy w pobliżu Metru Nui; na prośbę Naho udzielił Metru Nui wsparcia podczas wojny z Mrocznymi Łowcami *Turaga z ojczyzny Lesovikka; oszalał i wysłał Matoran do Karzahni *Pierwsi Turaga we wszechświecie stworzeni przez Wielkie Istoty Struktura społeczna Turaga są bardzo szanowani przez Toa i Matoran, a ich decyzje rzadko podlegają dyskusjom. Matoranie polegają na przewodnictwie Turaga, często wioski pozbawione ich gorzej sobie radzą. Inne gatunki nie zawsze szanują Turaga, jako że nie są związane ze społeczeństwem Matoran. Turaga są też częstymi celami organizacji przestępczych, takich jak Mroczni Łowcy. The Shadowed One wysyłał swoich agentów w celu porwania lub zabicia Turaga, by zdestabilizować dany region i odnieść płynące z tego korzyści. Informacje o zestawach Sześć zestawów Turaga wydano w połowie 2001, w pierwszej linii BIONICLE, przedstawiali oni sześcioro Turaga z wyspy Mata Nui. Dzięki dźwigni na plecach podnosili prawą rękę i trzymaną w niej Odznakę Urzędu, a dzięki zamontowanej gumce, opuszczali z powrotem na dół. Cztery z tych zestawów Turaga (Vakama, Nokama, Matau i Nuju) dodawano również do słodyczy Kabaya w Japonii. Zestawy były identyczne do wymienionych wyżej, ale zawierały instrukcję do niekanonicznego kombinera całej czwórki. W połowie 2004 roku wydano zestaw Turaga Dume & Nivawk, na Turagę Dume przypadały dwadzieścia dwie części, w tym czarno-czerwona Kanohi Kiril. W 2006, jako promocyjny zestaw, do baterii Duracell dołączano Turagę Lhikana. Ciekawostki * Podczas panowania Teridaxa, tytuł "Turagi Metru Nui" otrzymał Ahkmou, za swoje usługi wobec Makuty. Nie był on prawdziwym Turagą, tytuł miał tylko podkreślać jego władzę. * Za rządów Teridaxa, we Wszechświecie żyło więcej Turaga niż Toa, czyli było ich przynajmniej 58. Zobacz też *Galeria: Turaga *Obrońcy - mądrzy strażnicy wiosek z drugiej generacji BIONICLE Kategoria:Rozumne Gatunki Kategoria:Wszechświat Matoran Kategoria:Generacja 1